


articles of interest

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She guesses there's just some things she can't get over in just a few years. Originally for a friend who wasn't feeling too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	articles of interest

"You’re unusually down today."

Leia straightens in her seat, a retort on her lips—but she knows she can’t hide it from him, so she motions for Jude to take a seat beside her. He does so with an easy smile, setting down two lidded cups. When she sniffs one, he picks his own up and shrugs.

"They’re hot chocolate. Ivar bought more than he needed, so he gave some to me."

"You two are getting pretty close, huh." Leia grins at him, but she can’t manage it for long; she purses her lips in a tight smile after a moment, looking down at her hot chocolate. It smelled great, but she knows she’s liable to burn her tongue off if she drinks it now… and no matter what Alvin said, getting rid of her ‘baby tastebuds’ like that so she could enjoy coffee was  _not_  worth the pain. “That’s good.”

"I’m not really sure that’s it," he replies, and Leia sees it as her chance to keep the conversation off of her—or not, because Jude looks at her the way he does his patients and folds his hands on the table in front of him. "So, what’s up?"

"It’s nothing really…!" She raises her hands with a small laugh, but he keeps his gaze leveled at her until she sighs and slumps with the hot chocolate between her arms. "My article got rejected, that’s all. Geez, and just when I thought I’d gotten the hang of writing them!"

"It’s not going to happen over night. Besides, plenty of people still get their papers rejected even after a lot of hard work." Jude sips his hot chocolate, wincing a little. Leia giggles at his expression. "It just means you have to work harder next time. Why not ask why it didn’t go through?"

"I was gonna do that, but the paper’s editor is out of town this week because of a family situation. I can’t just call in the middle of that! But," she pauses to pull the lid off of her hot chocolate and blow on it until she’s sure it’s cool enough to sip without worry, "but I’m gonna do it as soon as he gets back."

Jude nods, smiling over the lip of his cup, and Leia feels an age old crush flutter up.


End file.
